


VIP: Very Important Patient

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healer Draco, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's life as a Healer in training isn't easy and having Potter there was only complicating matters. The git couldn't go more than ten minutes without needing attention, and he refused to be seen by anyone other than Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIP: Very Important Patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).



"Healer Malfoy?" 

Draco turns back to the desk behind him.

"Yes, Mediwitch Entwhistle?"

"Mr. Potter is calling for you again, sir."

Draco sighs in frustration and grips his clipboard tighter. _Circe_ , Potter will be the death of him, he's sure. 

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" Healer Claverdon asks, appearing unexpectedly from behind Draco.

Claverdon. _Great_ , that's just what he needs.

"No, sir. No problem."

"That's good." The Healer nods. "Very good. I'd hate for Mr. Potter to be unhappy with his visit to our fine establishment. I trust you'll do whatever it takes to make him happy?"

Draco nods. It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. His supervisors hadn't exactly made his life easy and having Potter here was only complicating matters. The git couldn't go more than ten minutes without needing attention, and he refused to be seen by anyone other than Draco. 

Draco had worked hard the last year to be accepted into the healer training program at St. Mungo's and he wasn't going to let anyone mess it up for him now. Not his supervisors and certainly not Potter. 

"You're to be at his beck and call. Whatever he needs, you see to it," Claverdon calls over his shoulder as he turns and heads down the hall..

"I'll make sure of it," Draco assures him.

"You'd better." Claverdon's voice drifts off as he turns the corner.

"I guarantee he'll have no complaints, sir," Draco mutters under his breath as he makes his own way to check on his _very important_ patient.

He pushes the door open without knocking and steps inside. "You called? _Again_?" Draco asks, exasperated.

"I did." Potter grins at him from his hospital bed, holding his supposedly injured arm close to his body. 

"Did you need something specific? Or do you just enjoy making my life miserable?"

"A little of both?" Harry shrugs, belatedly remembering that his shoulder is supposed to be injured and giving a half-hearted wince.

"Oh, just stop. I know it doesn't actually hurt anymore." Draco rolls his eyes as he closes the distance between them. "Just go ahead and tell me why I'm in here again-- as if I can't guess."

Harry scoots to the edge of the bed and pats the space next to him. "Sit down and keep me company."

"You're not my only patient you know." Draco grouses, but he sits anyway.

"I have it on good authority that I'm to be your top priority," Harry says with a mischievous grin. "And I'm bored. So, if I have to be here then..."

"Wait one minute." Draco interrupts. "Please, allow me to remind you that you don't actually _have_ to be here. I've already told you that you're perfectly fit to go home."

"The point is that I'm lonely at home," Potter pouts. "Entertain me, Draco."

"And what would best _entertain_ you, Potter?"

"You said you could guess, didn't you? So... _guess_." 

Draco narrows his eyes. If Harry wants to play this game, then so be it. Draco won't lose. 

Leaning in, he whispers in Harry's ear. "Admit it. You want me to fuck you, don't you? Look at you, so eager... just gagging for it, aren't you. You know all you have to do is _ask_."

"Why should I ask, when you already know what I want?" Harry smirks.

"What would your adoring public do if they saw us like this?" Draco squeezes Harry's cock through his trousers and Harry moans in response. "What would they say if they knew the real reason you called for me? 

"Lock the damn door, Draco."

Draco rolls his eyes, but he pulls his wand and sends a series of locking and silencing spells at the door. "What if someone comes looking for you?"

"They won't "

"I could get fired for this you know?"

"Not if we don't get caught." Harry pushes Draco back against the pillows and crawls onto his lap, straddling his thighs, knees braced on either side of the bed. 

"I guess that means you'll have to try and be quiet, doesn't it?" Draco grabs Harry's arse, pulling him down and grinding up against him. 

Harry leans down to kiss Draco again. "Mmm, not that quiet," he moans. "I know you cast silencing charms too."

"Can't be too careful." Draco yanks Harry's pajama pants down and wraps a hand around his freed cock. His other hand goes to Harry's lips, pressing one finger against them in silence. 

Harry sucks the finger into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it as Draco strokes his cock. Harry pushes Draco's robes apart and tugs at his trousers, pulling the zip down. Draco slides his finger from Harry's mouth and grabs hold of himself as Harry shifts forward, their cocks straining towards each other. He thrusts his hips, grinding his arse down on Draco's legs as he fumbles forward to align their cocks against one another. He pulls Harry against him, their cocks rubbing together, the delicious slide of skin on skin.

Draco wraps his hand around them both and begins to move, stroking up and down again. Harry shifts forward, thrusting into Draco's hand. Draco can feel the line of Harry's cock against his own and he speeds up his stroke.

He continues to pump them together, his rhythm never faltering. With the added friction of Harry's smooth, hard cock pressed against his own, Draco can feel his pleasure building all too soon, but he's determined to make sure that Harry comes first. The wonderful torture of Harry's skin against his urges him on and Draco leans in, capturing Harry's mouth, kissing him passionately. With one more sure stroke, Harry comes, squirming in his lap, his release slicking the way for Draco's own orgasm.

They lay like that for several moments, holding onto one another, until their breath returns to normal and Harry rolls off Draco and settles in at his side. 

"I want you to move in with me," Harry says. "Most of your stuff is already at my place anyway. Why don't we make it official?"

Draco pulls Harry to him, kissing a path along Harry's jaw. "Okay," he whispers against his skin, finding his way to Harry's lips once more.

"Okay? Just like that? You have nothing else to add?" Harry asks.

Draco shrugs as he tucks himself back in and zips his pants up. "Sure. Sounds good to me. I don't see why not. You've made your case well."

Draco rolls over, propping himself on one elbow. Harry tugs on Draco's arm, smiling up at him and Draco allows himself to be pulled down for one last kiss.

"Better yet, I'll agree to move in, if you'll agree to stop this charade and let me release you? I can't imagine you actually want to stay here any longer than you already have."

"I suppose," Harry says with a laugh. "If you insist."

"I do. I absolutely insist." Draco stands, straightening his robes and casting several cleaning and disinfecting charms. "We both know you're not really hurt and some of us actually have work to do."

"You'll come over tonight? After work?" Harry asks.

"Yes, fine. I promise." Draco grabs his clipboard. A wave of his wand summons the correct forms and he signs them with a flourish. "Now, go, you big baby! I'm signing your release papers right now."

"I'll see you at home," Harry calls after him as Draco removes the wards from the door and steps out into the hallway.

_Home_. Draco likes the sound of that.


End file.
